ღ Leave out all the rest ღ
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: — ¡Eres patético! ¿¡Quién decía que viviría por siempre, que vería envejecer la tierra y estaría para contarlo? ¡Dime dónde quedó tu maldita eternidad!
¡Hola! 7u7 Resulta que sí, la vida hace todo lo posible por exprimirme con tantas cosas que me apartan de mi bello mundo Yaoi, ¡pero recordé que era el cumpleaños de Deidara! Así que decidí traerle algo pequeño por lo menos :D

Lamento no haber hecho algo alegre D:

Es muy OoC xDDD Pero buehh... Fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza cuando batallaba por pensar en algo, pero como siempre LP me ayuda, pos, este es un songfic de la bella canción gracias a la cual fue nombrada esta cosa: "Leave out all the rest". TwT

* * *

 **ღ** **Leave out all the rest** **ღ**

 **~SasoDei~**

. . .

 _[…] No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas solo mantenme en tu memoria. Deja todo lo demás […]_

* * *

 _No cabe duda. Sigues siendo un mocoso._

 _Sinceramente, no creo que llegue el día en el que puedas madurar. Tú siempre serás esa terrible explosión, escandalosa y llamativa que casi todo el tiempo me sacaba de quicio. No puedes evitarlo, es innato a ti. Cada vez que ríes como maniático al convertir en cenizas todo lo que tocas con tu (patético) arte, o haces berrinches cuando te prohibía algo, pareces un niño. Un niño de esos que siempre sonríen. Pero ahora has ocultado eso, parece que toda tu luz se apagó como una vela que termina por consumirse. El color de tus ojos perdió brillo y poco a poco, te vas pareciendo más a mí._

— ¡Eres patético! — _Gritas, tus ojos apretados fuertemente al igual que tus puños, y he ahí la evidencia de que no eres más que un niño_ —. ¿¡Quién decía que viviría por siempre, que vería envejecer la tierra y estaría para contarlo!? ¡Dime dónde quedó tu maldita eternidad!

 _¿Dónde? Deidara, ¿por qué me preguntas eso cada noche, llorando a moco tendido y abrazándote a ti mismo cuando piensas que nadie te está escuchando? Pues estoy yo, viéndote, y esa es la respuesta que esperabas, ¿cierto? Aquí estoy._

 _Es algo fastidioso mirarte así. No me gusta. Tus mejillas deben estar heladas y tus labios partidos por el frío. La nieve está cayendo sobre tu cabello y lo hace más blanco que dorado. Si sigues así, vas a terminar enterrado como el idiota de Hidan, solo que bajo la nieve, y no creo que quieras eso._

— ¿Por qué dejaste que pasara esto, hum? — _Y ahí vas de nuevo. Las mismas preguntas de cada noche. ¿Piensas que te dejé porque quise? No fue por ti, mocoso. La gente tiene cadenas, aflicciones, cosas que lastiman todo el tiempo y solamente buscan la manera de deshacerse de ellas. Sin embargo, no pensé que me tuvieras tanto afecto, y el hecho de que esté contigo en este momento significa que ni siquiera yo tenía idea de cuánto correspondía yo ese afecto_ —. Ellos dijeron que tú pudiste esquivar ese maldito ataque, y no lo hiciste, ¡querías vivir por siempre y lo dejaste pasar, hum!

 _Oh, eso (¿por qué tienes que creer todo lo que dicen?). Fue algo tan rápido. Recuerdo que tuve poco tiempo para planear mis movimientos, y no quería morir cuando vi el ataque aproximarse a mí. No quería, mocoso. Mi plan era derrotarlas y reunirme contigo, porque estaba preocupado por ti. Quería saber si estabas bien._

 _Pero en la última fracción de segundo, supe que quizá lo único que quería, después de años de soledad y remolinos en mi cabeza, era estar en paz. Y fue en ese momento que dejé a las espadas enterrarse en mi corazón. Debí haberme preguntado qué era lo que estaba dejando cuando me fuera de aquí._

 _Lamento no haber pensado en ti, si es lo que quieres escuchar. Pero tienes que saber que lo hacía, casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Digo, lo sigo haciendo._

 _Cuando morí, fue como un sueño. Me miré fuera de mi cuerpo y tú estabas tan asustado a mi lado, como la madre que llora sosteniendo la mano de su difunto hijo. Parecía que me odiabas y me amabas a la vez. Querías cortarme el cuello por dejarme morir, me llamaste patético artista mediocre, pero también dijiste que me querías de vuelta._

—Sasori no danna— _susurras, tu voz débil entre los espasmos. El aire gélido golpea tus mejillas al momento en que levantas la mirada al cielo y observas la luna, como suponiendo que estoy ahí (porque no me ves que estoy justo a tu lado)_ —. ¿Qué diablos esperas que haga ahora, hum?

 _Quisiera tomarte el mentón para que me miraras y decirte que eres un mocoso. Sé que no puedes escucharme, pero si me preguntas, quiero que sepas que ahora que mi momento llegó, olvides todo lo malo que he hecho. Olvida las marionetas, la crueldad con la que solía ver el mundo y a las personas (especialmente, todas las veces que te traté como basura). Fui fuerte por fuera, no del todo por dentro. Pero sé que después de todo no soy perfecto, ¿quién puede serlo? Tú tampoco lo has sido._

 _Olvida todo el dolor en tu interior, mocoso, ese que has aprendido a ocultar tan bien. No pienses que nadie a excepción de ti pudiera haber venido a salvarme de mí mismo…_

—Te extraño…— _susurras, y me muerdo los labios. Ahora que me deshice del cuerpo de madera, todo se siente tan humano. Por eso me pongo enfrente de ti y contemplo tu rostro, que desde noventa y cinco lunas ha estado llorando. Tomo tu rostro y beso rápidamente tu frente. ¿Mañana irás a buscar a Uchiha, verdad? Más te vale que vuelvas a la posada y duermas, si no quieres andar como zombi durante la pelea, ¿huh?_ —. Te… te quiero… Es más que eso, perdón por no habértelo dicho, hum.

 _Eres hermoso, tampoco hay duda de eso, mocoso. Pero sufres como si hubieras perdido algo irreemplazable y no es así. Aunque si te sirve de algo, ¿qué te parece si jamás me muevo de tu lado? La vida siempre fue más interesante junto a ti._

* * *

Vale, está muy "X" Jaja, lo lamento,, es muy corto y empalagoso, pero, pero... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
